


【hpss】「碎片」

by Ayahuasca_psychedelic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, M/M, Young Severus Snape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayahuasca_psychedelic/pseuds/Ayahuasca_psychedelic
Summary: *「碎片」的第一篇*暴力血腥描写有*部分色情内容描写有*教授的童年回忆*斯莉友情向





	【hpss】「碎片」

商店玻璃橱窗上黏了不少黑色的油腻，就像斯内普家里地板上除不掉的污渍一样，无论他怎么用力搓都搓不掉，他的父亲看到了又只会以为是他干活偷懒，连清洁地板这点小事都做不好，再附加上一顿拳打脚踢。

斯内普今年几岁了呢？老实说他自己也不知道，他只是在街角的小商店里帮工，在他父亲的逼迫下。因为那个酒鬼需要啤酒，还有烟草，所以小小的斯内普厌恶这两样东西。无论是醺酒后的醉态还是抽烟时吐出的烟雾，斯内普讨厌这两样东西。

在商店里打工偶尔也会遇到些人，他在家里见不到的。买花后麻烦他送给街边那位漂亮小姐的青涩少年，不嫌弃他递货时沾满油渍的双手还总给他小费的阔太太，戴着假发套的老太太会小声为他的服务表示感谢。这些人让斯内普感觉世界还是有点美好的，就像他偶尔在茶里喝到没化开的蜜糖，漂浮的碎茶渣固然存在，但你也不能否认沉底的蜜糖。

冰凉刺骨的井水浇在他的头上，头皮微微发麻脑腔在发轰，然后他感觉全身的温度随着水流走了，冷意渗到骨子里去，冻得他牙齿打颤。不过他不以为然，多少个没有热水的冬天他都是这样过的，早该习以为常。他捻了捻自己被淋湿的头发，按压了一些黏糊糊的洗发香波到掌心，把它们搓揉出泡沫再抹到头发上。

今天是莉莉·伊万丝的生日，所以斯内普一大清早就去井边打了水，为了洗干净自己油腻的头发。冬日的暖阳温暖和煦投下阳光洒在他身上，单薄的身体透出少年独有的青涩感，短靴与短袜遮不住的脚踝裸露出来，在轻柔的朔风里泛着浅红色。家里的水龙头又不出水了，斯内普猜测是室外温度过低导致水管结冻了。

又一遍冷水冲刷过他及肩的黑发，他拿起矮桌上的细齿梳子细细梳理过一遍，确认自己已经完全把头发上的泡沫洗掉了。然后用毛巾，仔仔细细地擦干自己淌水的头发，水滴顺着后颈没入衣领洇出水渍。他仅仅穿了件条纹衬衫，怕自己的外套被打湿，在伊万丝面前显得不得体。

没有干透的头发披散在肩头，衣领几乎全被打湿了，衬衫上有几道水痕。斯内普顾不及这些，提起水桶就往家里跑去，一阵阵冷风从他的领口和衣袖钻进去，又逗留在他的发间，吸走他身体刚刚产生的热量。等跑到通往家的小路上，斯内普的鼻尖已经冻得通红，那个大鼻子也更显得怪异。

接着，斯内普放慢了脚步。根据以往的经验，他的父亲很可能还在睡觉，他不能制造出一丁点噪音。上一次，他这样跑回去吵醒了那个男人，代价是一整个月的头痛，因为男人抡起他的头，狠狠地撞到玻璃窗上。

他沿着小路，往上走，看到熟悉的小房屋，外墙贴着边缘破裂的灰砖。他轻手轻脚地走过去，摘下挂在脖间的钥匙探向锁洞。突然，他听见一声微弱的呻吟，为了听清楚，他俯下身把耳朵靠近锁洞。呻吟声在不断拔高，掺杂着暧昧的喘息。

斯内普不清楚那是什么声音，听起来像是受伤又不太对劲。他挪了几块砖头垫到窗户下面，避开了那里立着的锄头，踮了脚向屋里窥看。屋内的景象震得他说不出话来，那个酒鬼在他们家那张老旧沙发上，浑身赤裸正呈跪趴姿势，而他身后一个更加强壮的男人正在一下下往前挺动，像是在顶弄，同时那个酒鬼嘴里发出他听到的断断续续的呻吟，一个巨大的丑陋柱体连接着他们。那个人正在操干他的父亲，这个想法滑过斯内普脑际。而这个姿势，他只在更小的时候见到过一次，那是一对野狗在田地旁的交媾，让他感到莫名羞耻，现在也一样。

但他的目光就是挪不开，尤其是他父亲和他极度相似的那张脸，平日里总是被乱发遮挡，现在拨开了凌乱的发，几缕被汗粘湿在往后勾的脖子上，露出那双下垂的眼睛，惨白的双颊染上艳丽的红色。他见多了他醉成一滩烂泥的颓靡样子，但现在极其迷人的样子是他从未见过的，一瞬间他明白了自己的母亲为什么会喜欢上他。

突然，那个强壮男人又猛的往前冲撞几下，那双粗壮的手紧紧抓着他父亲的屁股，斯内普肯定上面会留下淤痕。而他的父亲，把头最大限度往后仰，好像被快感冲昏头脑，斯内普看到他的大腿根部在抖动，痉挛的小腿肚还有蜷起的一根根脚趾。他咽了下口水，忘记了自己要做什么，直到他父亲满脸的隐忍变成了毫不遮挡的兴奋，他身后的男人紧紧抱住他，用那只大手上下抚摸他绷紧的脊背，有白色的从他们交合的部位溢出来。有奇怪的热流涌到斯内普腹下。

陌生男人把他的巨物抽离了，带出红白掺杂的液体。他们休息片刻，那男人扭头，双眼发亮，好像看见了什么珍奇玩意，他从矮桌上抓过一个闪闪发光的小东西——一个珐琅发卡，铸成百合花环的样子，他随手别到身旁人的发间。

【你喜欢这玩意？真新奇。】

【不是我的。】

他们低语后开怀大笑，大肆评判那个可笑的发卡。

斯内普压住惊呼，紧张地在自己的口袋摸索——没有，那是他今早忘在茶几上的。他猛的感受到一阵眩晕，长时间踮起的脚尖也开始酸痛，一下子没有掌控好平衡，他摇晃着栽倒在地上，后脑勺结结实实地磕了一下。带倒了那把破锄头，钢片击打在水桶上哐当一声。

【什么声音！你听到了吗，就在窗户那里！】

那个男人一声惊呼，好像发现了什么不得了的事。斯内普仰面躺倒在地上还没来得及爬起来，一阵劲风就扑面袭来，接着他感觉到脸庞火辣，像是被抹上了辣椒酱。

【瞧瞧，托比亚，是你家的小杂种。】

他的衣领被拽起来，那个强壮的男人浑身肌肉不是虚的，很轻易地就把他提离了地面，两只脚悬空。衬衫领子勒得他难受，他开始痛恨自己把纽扣扣到最上面了。

接着又是一拳，狠狠地砸在他眼眶上，彰显他被人看见性事的愤怒。斯内普用肿起的眼睛余光，看见了那个酒鬼，穿着扣的歪歪扭扭衬衫，手里提着一个绿色的啤酒瓶。斯内普莫名打心底渴望，渴望他能说几句话替他求求情。

然后，他开口了。

【你先走，我教训他。】

把斯内普再次打入地狱。

他头上的珐琅发卡在阳光的照射下泛着光，连带他那张苍白的脸，构成一副可笑的画面。

斯内普尖叫，歇斯底里地尖叫，打破的啤酒瓶重击上他的头，破裂的玻璃碎片深深嵌进他的皮肤里。他一度怀疑自己的身体怎么能承受住一次又一次的暴虐，尖锐的疼痛感刺激着神经，他摔倒在地板上，瘦弱的胳膊牢牢护住头颅，鲜血从手指的缝隙间溢出，他开始耳鸣。小小的身体爆发出撕心裂肺的悲鸣，男人用蛮力拽着他的腿，想把他蹭着地板拖过来，他死命地挣扎，拼命踢腾着腿却怎么也摆脱不了男人铁钳一样的桎梏，泛白的干燥的皮肤狠狠蹭破了皮。手指抓着地面滑过一片湿意，那里不知何时落了满地的泪水和鲜血，随着他的指尖留下血迹斑斑。

他最终被拖拽了过去，就在男人的身下，浑身止不住发颤，为他想到的接下来可能会发生的事。男人抓了一把他的头发，揪起来强迫他后仰，把绿色的啤酒瓶碎片凑到他脸旁，恶狠狠的冲他吼。

【你现在明白为什么我不要你的婊子母亲了吧？她引诱了我，在她明知道我是个同性恋的情况下。她还给我留下了你这么一个小杂种！】他又把裂片往前顶，让那些尖锐顶着斯内普的下巴，【你真该庆幸我不是一个恋童癖，要不然，你以为你还能保持你的童贞吗？嗯？西弗勒斯，告诉我，你认为我恶心吗？】

畏惧于男人的狂乱，斯内普没有摇头也没有点头，男人却因为他的沉默更生气了，把手中的啤酒瓶顺势摔到地上，砸出一地碎片。空出的手往斯内普两腿间探去，察觉到男人的动作，斯内普又开始死命踢腾夹杂着低声的啜泣，直到男人握住了他脆弱的那处，斯内普怔住了。

然后男人表现的哥伦布发现新大陆一样的惊讶，他趴到斯内普头边低声耳语，腻滑的腔调像一条油乎乎的蛇钻进斯内普的耳洞。

【西弗勒斯，你勃起了——】

他头上的发卡不知道什么时候滑落到地板上，花圈形状的发卡已经被挤压得扭曲变形，在一摊啤酒瓶的绿色碎片中，畸形的开放着。


End file.
